


thank you, serah

by fracturedvaels



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: First Date, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedvaels/pseuds/fracturedvaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a one track mind, Garrett is overprotective and jealous, Carver is not an oblivious and vulnerable waif - not yet, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you, serah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/gifts).



> written for one of my best friends on tumblr. you deserve the world, sweetness.

“Listen, mate,” Garrett says, sliding into the now vacant seat across from the Templar. He flexes his muscles; not for show, of course, never for show, he’s just flexing them. Because he does that. His arms are huge, bigger than Carver’s, he’s not shy about showing them off. Cullen wonders if Garrett hefts swords around, too. “You can’t fuck my brother.”

Cullen is so caught up being unintimated by Garrett’s poor attempts to be threatening that he doesn’t understand what he’s saying. “Sorry, what?” He leans a little to the left, wanting to look at Carver again - a far more pleasant sight, as it were; because Garrett was nice, sure, everyone liked him, but Carver was downright lovely.

He hoped Carver realized this was a date, not just drinks with a random Templar. He did know this was a date, right? Cullen tried to remember if he’d mentioned this was a date.

Garrett leaned over, right in Cullen’s view. “I said,” he tilted his head so Cullen had no choice but to meet his eyes directly. “You cannot. Fuck. My brother.”

“I had - “ Cullen sat back up; not to drop the subject, but because Carver was _right there_. Maker, he was a sight. Ferelden lads usually were. Cullen was suddenly very homesick, and Carver - “I have no intentions of simply fucking your brother.”

“Good,” Garrett said, because that’d be a bad idea.”

“Not tonight, anyway,” Cullen continued, absent-minded. Of course they woudn’t have sex tonight. It was a first date. Had he mentioned it was a date? Cullen would have to ask if Carver knew this was a date. “I was hoping to wait a while, see how he felt about pursing - “

“Listen, if you lay your hands on my brother, the only thing anyone will be _pursuing_ ,” Garrett pushed back from the table, standing up. He gave his muscles another flex. “Is you. I - I will be pursuing you. Across - I’ll be. Look. I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Yes, thank you.” Cullen nodded, smiling as Carver returned to the table; he shot Garrett a glare, and Garrett slinked off, muttering threats Cullen didn’t have time to listen to under his breath. Carver took his seat again across from Cullen passing him a drink. “Your brother’s a nice man.”

“My brother’s a selfish arse who doesn’t like it when he’s not the center of attention.” Carver sloshed his drink about a bit, then took a tentative sip. “Sorry. Maybe we should go somewhere… not in Lowtown. For our second date. If we have one.”

He seemed embarrassed. Cullen didn’t know why. But he smiled at the words ‘second date’; and he leaned forward, taking Carver’s hands and holding them tightly as he began asking him more questions about Lothering. Neither of them paid any mind to Cullen, sitting across the room with Varric, muttering threats and trying to look like he wasn’t jealous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> come rewrite cullen's entire rehabilitation arc with me at http://liviuserimond.tumblr.com/


End file.
